Azul y Miel
by Helena K. Ravenclaw
Summary: One-Shot Ted esta devastado, preocupado y se siente demasiado culpable, y la causa de sus males tiene nombre y apellido, Victoire Weasley Mal Summary, lo se... xD pasen y lean! Mi primer fic de esta pareja


Disclaimer: Si! Yo soy la dueña de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes! También invente en Internet y tengo un perro vampiro… Captaron?... Nada de esto me pertenece, solo el perro vampiro ^^

**Azul y Miel**

Teddy Lupin dormía plácidamente en una pequeña cama que alguna vez perteneció al mayor de los Weasley. En un cuarto un tanto pequeño y desordenado .

Era uno de los últimos días de vacaciones de verano, y el junto a toda la familia Weasley se habían reunido esa última semana en la madriguera. Todo fue idea de la abuela Molly, por que ese año Rose y Albus entrarían a Hogwarts y según ella iba a ser uno de los años mas solitarios en la madriguera.

Teddy se acababa de graduar, y aunque nunca lo decía, el sabia que ese año el se iba a sentir tan solo como Molly.

De pronto a Ted lo despertó la luz del sol, que ya había llegado hasta el otro lado de su habitación alumbrando por completo su cama.

Se levanto y fue hacia un gran espejo que estaba detrás de su puerta, sus ojos grises observaron detenidamente a su reflejo.  
Su cabello estaba tan negro y sin brillo como la noche anterior, y debajo de sus ojos había un par de oscuras ojeras. Teddy trato de cambiar el color de su cabello, incluso cerro los ojos para concentrarse, pero cuando los abrió, su cabello seguía exactamente igual, también trato de cambiar sus ojos… volvió a fallar. Finalmente se rindió y se limito a bajar al comedor.

Abajo todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, a excepción del sonido de los trastes del desayuno lavándose ellos solos.

Repentinamente Teddy sintió a alguien detrás de él.  
―Buenos días Ted!― lo saludo Albus.―Bajaste algo tarde para el desayuno no crees?  
―Oh Al por favor no molestes… anoche no…  
―No pudiste dormir de nuevo verdad?―lo interrumpió Albus con una mirada acusadora.  
―Co-como sabes que no he dormido bien últimamente?  
―Vamos Teddy, el cuarto de James y mío esta junto al tuyo, y yo sé que cuando no puedes dormir caminas en círculos como idiota hasta que te llega el sueño. Me has despertado varias veces esta semana sabes?

Ted estaba sorprendido de cuanto lo conocía el hijo de su padrino, pero claro, después de que pasara en casa de los Potter al menos 4 días a la semana, no había nada de que sorprenderse.

―Lo siento Al, no tenía idea, tratare de no despertarte de nuevo.  
―Seria mucho mejor que trataras de resolver el maldito problema que tienes, cualquiera que sea, y rápido… cada día te vez peor.

Teddy no busco una explicación a la conclusión de Albus. Su abuela Andromeda y todos los Weasley notaron con preocupación su repentino cambio de imagen. Su cabello azul eléctrico ahora estaba opaco y sin vida, y sus ojos color miel (los mismos que, según Harry, su padre Remus tenía) habían desaparecido dejando atrás un par de pupilas tan grises como las nubes de tormenta. Y lo que más preocupaba a los demás era que ya llevaba bastante tiempo así, nunca habían visto a Ted tan decaído por tanto tiempo

―Donde están los demás Al?―pregunto Teddy intentando cambiar de tema.  
―Oh, pues James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Fred y Roxanne fueron con mi papa y mi tío Ron al ministerio, y Victoire llevo a Dominique, Louis, Molly y Lucy a algún lugar muggle.

Teddy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Victoire, si Al supiera que ella era la razón de su imagen actual. Y es que Teddy Lupin, el primero en nacer después de la segunda guerra, deliraba por Victoire Weasley, la primogénita de Bill y Fleur Weasley, y no había día en que no se lo reprochara.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo podía soñar con ella cada noche si con ella creció? Con ella paso su infancia, era casi su prima. ¿Cómo iba a tomar la noticia la familia? O peor ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? No, definitivamente decirle a alguien no estaba en discusión. No podría soportar el desprecio de Victoire ni el enojo de su familia.

**.~O~.**

Ted paso casi todo el día en su cuarto, caminando, pensando e intentando en vano cambiar su decaída apariencia. Estaba aburrido, pero no quería salir, no quería encontrarse a Victoire por ninguna razón.

―Teddy! Ven rápido Ted!― escucho gritar a la abuela Weasley cuando el sol empezó a caer.

Ted, alarmado por el tono de voz de Molly corrió escaleras abajo, tropezando varias veces.

―Ted! Ted! Ven hijo ven!― la voz de Molly venía desde el patio de la Madriguera.

Teddy abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, esperando encontrar a la abuela Weasley, pero solo vio a Victoire, y antes de que Ted pudiera reaccionar, Ella cerró la puerta de donde había salido con un movimiento de su varita.

―Hola Teddy― saludo Victoire con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro ―Hace tiempo que no hablamos.  
―Vi-Victoire… yo… la abuela...― Ted no podía ni articular una palabra.  
―Por algo fui la mejor de encantamientos en mi generación, no crees?―dijo Victoire señalando su varita ―Ahora no tienes excusas Ted, hablaras conmigo quieras o no. Porque me evitas Teddy? Qué pasa?

Teddy estaba asombrado, azorado, sorprendido, no estaba listo para enfrentar a Victoire, no podía.

―Teddy por favor dime algo, estas enfadado conmigo? Hice algo malo?―Pregunto preocupada Victoire mientras Ted solo negaba con la cabeza.  
―Victoire esto no tiene que ver contigo...  
―Ah no?― lo interrumpió ― Entonces porque solo a mi me ignoras? Porque corres cuando me ves? Porque solo a mi me impides entrar a tu cuarto?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Victoire, pero su voz seguía firme. Ted se sentía completamente terrible.

―Victoire en serio, no te pongas así― se acerco a ella para limpiar una de sus lagrimas con el pulgar ―Odio verte llorar…  
―Entonces explícame Teddy… que pasa?  
―Victoire no se cómo decírtelo… no es nada fácil, es una de las peores cosas que he sentido en mi vida…  
―No puede ser tan grave Ted, no para que me evites de la manera que lo hiciste.  
―Créeme Victoire, si lo es.

De pronto Victoire abrazó a Ted muy fuerte. El no entendía que pasaba, pero no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo con igual fuerza y necesidad.

―Teddy… creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa. ― le dijo Victoire al oído  
―Co-Como…? De qu-que hablas?― respondió Ted intentando separarse de ella, pero Victoire no lo soltó ni un momento.  
―Ted dime la verdad, por favor…― volvió a decirle Victoire, el estaba estupefacto, ella no podía saberlo, era imposible. Pero ni siquiera podía reaccionar, el aroma de Victoire lo embriagaba.

―Teddy, dime, que es lo que sientes por mi?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa completamente.

―Yo-yo… Victoire… yo.

Ted escucho una débil risa proveniente de Victoire y la sintió romper el abrazo, pero no se separo mucho de él.

―Ted… que sientes por mi?― Victoire repitió la pregunta.

Algo en su tono de voz le dio a Teddy un poco de confianza, puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Victoire y la besó tímidamente.

Para Ted fue mágico el sentir los labios de Victoire junto a los suyos, y cuando ella jalo su camisa para acercarlo más respondiendo el beso, Teddy sintió que tanta felicidad no cabía dentro de su cuerpo.

―Te-te quiero Victoire.―dijo Ted cuando se separaron ―Estoy enamorado de ti.  
―No sabes cuánto espere para escucharte decir eso― respondió Victoire abrazándolo de nuevo.― Yo también te quiero.

Ted hundió su cabeza en el pelirrojo cabello de Victoire inhalando su fragante aroma, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de Teddy que ahora estaba cambiando constantemente de color.

―Victoire fui un tonto, un verdadero tonto― dijo Ted separándose de ella para poder verla a los ojos ―llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándome todo lo que siento, por miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo.  
―Tienes razón, eres un completo tonto, pero así te quiero. ― Respondió Victoire acariciando la mejilla de Teddy.  
―También tenía miedo de lo que dijera la familia… ya sabes, somos como primos.  
―Eso no importa Teddy… la verdad no creo que tengan nada en contra, y si lo tienen pues será su problema.

Teddy volvió a besar a Victoire dulcemente pero fue un beso más corto que el anterior.

―Victoire quieres ser mi novia?  
― Solo con una condicion― dijo ella, sonriendo por la cara de confusión que Ted puso cuando la escucho ―Solo si mantienes tu cabello color azul… me encanta el azul.

Teddy rio y cambio su cabello al acostumbrado azul eléctrico y de paso también modifico sus ojos para que fueran del color miel que tanto le gustaba.

Entonces abrazó por la cintura y juntos entraron a la madriguera.

A Victoire le quedaban solo 2 días de vacaciones y Ted no iba a perder ni un segundo de ellos.

**.~O~.  
**

_Hola  
Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco de todo corazon que hayan acabado mi fic ^^  
pues aquí me tienen de nuevo… pretendiendo escribir algo decente de una pareja casi desconocida.  
La verdad este fic no quedo como pense, pero a mi me agrado xD  
y a ustedes? Que tal? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Vamos! Ademas… No es tentador? Solo miren a ese lindo boton!  
Mil gracias de nuevo y espero sus reviews x-)_  
|

|  
▼


End file.
